El meñique roto de Voldy
by Malfoy.Manor
Summary: Voldemort sufrió una grave lesión y se irá al Caribe. Dejará a LA alumna de Hogwarts como Señora Tenebrosa mientras disfruta la playa. ¿Pero quién es que lo acompaña? ¿Por qué Voldemort se intimida tanto con Draco? ¿Podrá Draco destronarla? Dr-Hr!


Hola! Gracias a todos por estar aquí! Primero que todo quería decir que esta historia es un proyecto que tiene muucho tiempo entre mi misma y una amiga. Ambas estamos muy emocionadas en cuantro a esta historia, porque sabemos que no es... normal, ni promedio. Es una parodia. Burlamos a todo y todos. Es muy superficial y al mismo tiempo, intentamos que tenga unos toques de nosotras mismas, unos toques más profundos, pero todos camuflados en la superficialidad. Lo más importante para nosotras es que nos dejen un comentario, tanto con una crítica como con una risa. Nuestra propuesta es hacerlos reir de las cosas que se rien comumente, de cosas tontas, de lo diario. Nuestra propuesta es que ustedes se diviertan tanto como nosotras.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_  
Prólogo: El pergamino de Nott._**

La respiración de Voldemort era agitada, su cuerpo estaba tenso y sus pupilas, dilatadas. Podía oír como la yema de sus cadavéricos dedos rozaba la suave cabeza de Nagini en aquel silencio absoluto de la sala de reuniones.

Veinte de sus mas fieles mortífagos estábamos reunidos esperando.

Las fosas nasales del Señor Tenebroso se expandían y contraían notablemente, su paciencia llegaba a un límite, y podía verse que estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, y el dolor del dedo meñique de su pie debía aumentar ese nerviosismo. Últimamente su paciencia era más y más corta, seguramente estaba ansioso, desesperado por tomar aquellas anheladas vacaciones.

Por eso esperábamos.

La tarea de Nott era sencilla, pero ni siquiera teniendo una tarea sencilla él era capaz de llevarla a cabo correctamente.

Repentinamente la respiración del Señor Tenebroso cesó, seguramente sus agudos instintos habían percibido a Nott. La gran puerta de roble rechinó y se abrió lentamente. Entre sus finos y temblorosos dedos, Nott llevaba un pergamino. Esta era su primera misión como mortífago... Yo, en cambio, había servido al señor oscuro por varios años, convirtiéndome en su mano derecha. Mi padre siempre decía que era gracias a mi linaje, pero yo sabia que mi rápido ascenso no se debía exactamente a mi sangre. Definitivamente era el mejor mortífago bajo el ala de Voldemort: mi atractivo era la clave para derrotar a las mujeres, seduciéndolas, chantajeándolas y mostrándoles mi robusto pene. Mi voz se había tornado sensual, grave y seductora con los años, mi cuerpo se había transformado, había evolucionado. Después de las misiones encomendadas por Voldy, mi cuerpo se había desarrollado. Mis músculos estaban tonificados. Esta era mi más grande arma, literalmente.

Claro que mis extraordinarias habilidades con la varita eran de gran ayuda. Voldemort insistía que esta era mi mejor cualidad, pero yo sabía que en el fondo, hasta él se sentía intimidado por el tamaño de mi pene. De hecho, aquella vez que Nagini y él se habían peleado –aunque de esto sólo me enteré por los mordiscones que lucía Nagini- yo lo obligué a que se amigaran, con la ayuda del Señor Malfoy. No, no era exactamente mi padre.

Volviendo a Nott que seguía cruzando la sala cautelosamente mientras yo cavilaba, lucía día a día más pálido, se parecía mucho a la piel de mi antebrazo o quizás más precisamente a la de mi trasero que jamás fue expuesta al sol. Esto se debía a su cualidad de vampiro. Nott era un chico –aunque quizás a veces yo lo dudaba- de media estatura, piel pálida, ojos negros con matices rojizos y pelo negro azabache. Según lo que Nott me había contado desde que su amadísima novia cortó con él y lo mordió, pasándole veneno por sus venas y transformándolo en un vampiro, el podía correr a una velocidad 30 veces más rápido que cuando era humano, tenía una fuerza muy superior, eyaculaba 19,3542201 veces más rápido, era inmortal y -pequeño defecto…- cuando se excitaba, se transformaba en murciélago.

Los pasos de Nott empezaron a empequeñecerse a medida que se acercaba más a Lord Voldemort. La mano que sostenía el pergamino le temblaba. Casi tanto como yo cuando tengo un orgasmo. Casi.

Su lentitud fastidiaba a todos. Algunos hasta estaban empezando a cabecear del sueño.

Totalmente irritado, Voldemort mandó a Nagini a recoger el papel de la mano del inservible de Nott. Y ahí sucedió por primera vez. Bueno, no realmente, pero sí por primera vez en público.

Nott, al ver los mordiscos en la escamosa piel de Nagini, se transformó en murciélago. ¡Vamos, yo entiendo que sus hormonas estén** totalmente** alteradas, pero el chico tiene problemas¡Es una serpiente mordida, por el amor de Dios¡Mordida por Lord Voldemort! Oh, la idea empieza a sonar interesante para mi también… Un calor empezó a formarse por mi cuerpo y no pude hacer más que desviar mis pensamientos a la imagen que alguna vez había visto en la televisión muggle –¡la clase de porno que ven esos bastardos!- de dos ciervos haciéndolo como animales… Bueno, literalmente.

Nott, temeroso por la clara furia de Voldemort al notar su excitación y vergonzoso por lo que todos claramente habíamos percibido, logró poner sus ideas en orden y volver a transformarse en humano. O vampiro. Su normalmente pálida piel lucía un poco rojiza.

- ¡Por Dios, Nott, muestra un poco más de respeto¿Quién puede excitarse con una serpiente mordida¡Sólo tú¡Yo nunca¡Jamás¡La simple idea de Voldemort chupando, mordiendo y desgarrando a esa serpiente simplemente me… ehm… asquea, sí señor! –exclamé con el mayor convencimiento posible en la faz de la tierra. Siempre fui muy bueno para mentir. Todos se lo creyeron. Incluso algunos sonrieron en acuerdo. Hubieron algunas risas de afirmación también, por supuesto.

- Perdón, señor Voldemort -lloriqueó Nott–. De veras lo siento.

- No te preocupes, Nott, a todos nos pasa –lo calmó Voldemort.  
¿A todos nos pasa¡Súper, soy_ normal_!

Voldemort tomó la nota que le entregaba su mascota, Nagini, y procedió a abrirla con cuidado y leerla para sí mismo.  
- Hermione Granger será entonces –declaró con parsimonia-, gracias por el trabajo Nott. Ya puedes retirarte.

Nott se retiró con pasos cortos y rápidos, y en un descuido, resbaló con excremento de serpiente. Se paró rápidamente, casi intentando simular que nada había sucedido, y siguió en su camino hacia la puerta, pero con cara de estar conteniéndose algo. Justo antes de que cerrara la puerta, lo pude ver darse vuelta y observar de nuevo el excremento, y para mi propia sorpresa… ¡Se volvió a transformar en murciélago!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado. Es un placer para nosotras. Por favor, dejen un comentario diciendo sinceramente lo que piensen. Creemos que va a ser bueno y no dudamos que va a mejorar. Este proyecto tendrá aproximadamente cuatro capítulos. Depende de cuánto guste o disguste.  
Gracias!

Pdt: Plis, cliqueen ese botoncito de Go allá abajo si nosotras les sacamos una sonrisa, porque ustedes pueden sacarnos una a nosotras )


End file.
